South Bound Saurez
by Lintilla
Summary: When Jack leaves, Owen and Ianto find out they have a common interest. Shameless PWP. m/m/m
1. Chapter 1

_With a little bit of concentration_

_And a little bit of helpin' hands, yeah_

_And a little bit of raving madness_

_You know it makes me feel, baby_

_Both my feet are back on the ground_

Owen gazed around the club looking for someone promising. It was crowded and the music was blaring; just the way he liked it. He could find someone, have a drink, and get on with his evening without the complication of inane chitchat. After Diane left and he nearly destroyed the world, Owen wasn't in the mood for romance or a meaningful relationship; he wanted sex. He found the way to get the best sex quick was with other men.

Once he found his target, Owen made his way across the room and didn't even have to say a word. The man, who was four inches taller and built like a swimmer, had seen Owen coming and was ready. Once Owen was right in front of him, he noticed the man had sparkling blue eyes reminding him briefly of someone else.

"Owen Harper." He introduced himself loudly, adding, "Fuck! You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

The other man laughed at Owen's bold attitude and decided the slim bloke would be fun for the night. He leaned down and spoke into Owen's ear, "The name's David. Do you wanna get outta here?" Owen nodded his agreement and led his pull outside to his car.

* * *

><p>Owen's hands were pressed against the large pane glass window of his chic flat. Behind him, David was plunging deep inside of him and jerking him passionately with one hand while rubbing his chest with the other. Normally Owen didn't like blokes that talked during sex, but this one had a deep lilting accent that only served to increase Owen's arousal. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he loved Welsh vowels just as much as Jack.<p>

David breathlessly spoke, "Shit . . . you're tight. I'm going to have to spend all night loosening you up."

He then pushed in at just the right angle, brushing Owen's prostate causing him to shudder and moan loudly. Owen cried, "I'm gonna come."

That made David tightly grip the base of Owen's cock and tell him, "Oh no, you'll come when I let you."

Owen groaned and squeezed around David in response, but couldn't help smirking; he liked men that teased him. With women, he liked to be dominant and commanding but he got a thrill from having a strong man hold him and tell him what to do. There were times that he swore Jack knew about it. When Jack would be flirting with Ianto making the young man blush, he would glance at Owen with the oddest expression, almost as if to say _don't judge him_. Since Jack had suddenly left, Owen found himself thinking about Ianto more often. Everyone was curious to see when the young man was going to snap in his lover's absence. Surprisingly, it had been three weeks and he had yet to even show up late to work. Owen couldn't help but wonder where that strength was coming from.

When Owen began to tremble under the pressure of his denied orgasm, David pulled out and dragged Owen over to the bed. He playfully shoved him onto the mattress and rummaged through the drawer in his bedside dresser. Owen had a myriad of toys and lotions making him wonder just what his partner was going to choose. A sly grin came across the man's face when he found Owen's trick handcuffs and dangled them suggestively. Moving quickly, he straddled Owen's chest and pinned his arms to the headboard, securing his wrists with the cuffs. Owen knew it was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>The next week, Owen was at the same club surveying the crowd for a new pull. His eyes fell on the back of a young man in tight jeans and a t-shirt. He was at the bar and had the attention of several men. Owen watched with interest to see just what all the fuss was about and was shocked when he saw it was Ianto Jones. The young archivist looked bored and completely uninterested in the various men hitting on him. Owen grinned widely as he knew exactly what Ianto was doing: he was playing a part. This one was that of the aloof beauty.<p>

Owen sidled up to him without his notice and spoke into his ear, "Come here often?"

Ianto immediately faced him with a look of shock and terror. Owen had to laugh at how his entire demeanor had changed in an instant. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the normally demure Welshman, "Now I thought you would be spending your evenings pining for our absent captain but yet here you are getting eye fucked by every man in the room."

Ianto glared at the remark and snapped back, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Owen leaned in closer, answering, "Eye fucking you."

Ianto blushed furiously and moved away in surprise. One of the club patrons noticed the opportunity and took a protective stance near Ianto, "Is this twat bothering you?"

Looking up innocently toward the handsome man at his side, Ianto spoke, "He's boring. Will you entertain me?"

Placing a hand to Ianto's back, the man answered, "Of course, babe."

As the two quickly left the bar area, Owen groaned loudly, "Ianto, don't be like that!"

About an hour and several failed hookup attempts later, Owen decided to go looking for Ianto. He'd been keeping an eye on the exit and hadn't seen any sign of the young man, so he figured he must be in the back room. Owen usually didn't like approaching the darkened halls in the nether region of the club since it was too shady even for his taste. The lights were dim and men were anonymously groping and fucking each other with little regard to who watched.

Soon he was able to spot Ianto pinned against the wall with two men kissing and rubbing him eagerly. One was the same man from earlier who appeared to be about ten years older than Ianto, but was incredibly handsome with a classic rugged appearance. The other man was probably Ianto's age or younger, yet was considerably more muscular. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Ianto's first companion but he made up for it with youthful enthusiasm.

Owen couldn't believe how turned on he was by seeing the wild, sensual side of his coworker who had only a few weeks prior put a bullet through his shoulder. When the man to Ianto's left moved his lips from Ianto's mouth to his neck, Ianto gazed out languidly and met Owen's eyes. There was a moment of panic but that faded quickly when he saw the lust filled expression on the doctor's face.

Owen impulsively approached Ianto and, after pushing away the two men lavishing him with attention, drew him into a deep kiss. One of the men shoved Owen away and spoke angrily, "Wait your turn!"

With a fiery glint in his eye, Owen took Ianto's hand and announced, "Perhaps you and your friends would be more comfortable at my flat." Leading Ianto toward the exit, the young man's admirers followed behind with keen interest.

* * *

><p>The younger of the two strangers had Owen on his back, sucking at his nipples and fingering his tight hole. As Owen writhed and moaned, he watched Ianto with the other man who was currently going down on him. Ianto was on his knees on the other side of the bed, running his fingers through the hair of his partner who was sucking him expertly. His sweet moans were making Owen's cock harden and his pulse race. Soon, Ianto met his intense gaze and began encouraging his partner to increase his movements.<p>

Owen reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He applied a generous amount onto his hand and then pushed the bottle over to Ianto. The man sucking stopped and intercepted the bottle. He flipped Ianto onto his hands and knees then poured lube onto his fingers to loosen him. Ianto was moaning and trembling from the man's skilled fingers, but kept his gaze locked with Owen's.

While watching Ianto, Owen moved his slicked fingers down and began to prepare himself. His young partner watched intently and stroked himself waiting for Owen to give him the go ahead. When Ianto's partner pushed inside of him, Owen breathlessly told his to do the same. Casting a challenging eye over to Ianto, they both realized they had just entered an endurance competition.

It was a close match, but Ianto was able to make his partner hold out a minute longer than Owen. Exhausted, Ianto triumphantly laid on the bed next to Owen and smiled earning him an exaggerated scowl from Owen, although he was actually deeply aroused seeing Ianto so sexy and playful. Suddenly, he rolled over on top of Ianto and straddled his hips. He gripped the young man's hard cock and began jerking him while Ianto did the same for him.

The older man wrapped his arms around Owen's back and kissed his neck making Owen moan loudly. Owen's partner from earlier knelt next to Ianto and leaned down kissing him with what Owen thought was an excessive amount of tongue. The young man was certainly eager but Owen was convinced that someone as beautiful and sophisticated as Ianto deserved a partner who knew what he was doing. He decided that in the future he would be much more discerning when choosing Ianto's partners.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at his station, sipping coffee, Owen watched Ianto buzz about the Hub either filing, cleaning, or fielding phone calls. He had never taken the time before to really watch the young man at work, but he realized that Ianto never stopped. While Tosh, Gwen, and he were engrossed in their own projects or heading into the field, Ianto was making everything function smoothly. When he came down to the med bay to do an inventory of needed supplies, Owen took the opportunity to grope his arse when he bent over.

Ianto slapped Owen's hand away and looked furiously at the doctor. When he turned to leave, Owen asked him, "What's the big deal? Jack did that to you all the time."

Indignantly, Ianto replied, "Well, you're not Jack." He then marched back upstairs.

Owen was perplexed. After what had happened that weekend, he assumed that he would be taking over for Jack. Granted, he wasn't so naïve to think they would immediately fall in love and be a happy couple, but he thought there would be some kind of relationship. Suddenly, a feeling of dread passed over him that Ianto thought of him as nothing more than the other men from that evening, a one night stand. No, Owen was not going to let that happen. He saw something in Ianto Jones, a fiery, sexy spirit hidden just below his cool work demeanor, and he was determined to see it again.

That night, Owen showed up at Ianto's flat, hoping to make it clear that he wasn't going to be brushed off so easily. To his surprise, Ianto was glad to see him and welcomed him inside. He was dressed down wearing jeans and a pullover, making him look much more like his real age. Smiling at Owen, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could eat." Owen was wondering if Ianto was volunteering to cook for him and found the idea of a domestic look involving an apron very arousing.

Instead, Ianto replied, "I haven't a thing in the flat, but there's a good diner down the road. Care to join me?"

Slightly disappointed, Owen agreed and they walked together in the brisk night air. While waiting for their food, the two slipped into a long silence which Owen broke by stating, "You look incredibly hot when you're being fucked."

Shocked, Ianto spit his tea out and, in an angry whisper, answered, "What is wrong with you?"

Owen grinned at Ianto's flushed face and asked innocently, "Has no one ever told you that before?"

"Not while I'm drinking tea at a restaurant."

Owen responded by rubbing his foot along Ianto's leg causing another blush to form on his pale skin. Ianto began to glare at Owen but suddenly stopped and laughed at the situation. Owen looked at him, confused, "What are you laughing at?"

"Is this how you flirt? I thought you were just being a dick, but you are trying to flirt, aren't you." Ianto told him, thoroughly amused.

"What's wrong with how I flirt?" Owen pouted.

"You're acting like you're 15 years old! You just annoy the person and say inappropriate sexual things until they either slap you or give in."

It was then Owen's turn to blush and sit back with his arms crossed. He replied bitterly, "Excuse me that I'm not pretty enough to just wear tight jeans and bat my eye lashes."

Ianto laughed again, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Owen rolled his eyes, "Quit playing, you know you are."

Ianto leaned forward and lowered his voice, "You're not so bad yourself. You know, when I first started working here, I thought you were quite handsome. Jack told me to keep my distance, that you would eat me alive. He said you loved shagging coworkers."

Owen grinned, thinking of Jack considering him to be competition; it was definitely an ego boost. The rest of the evening improved and they found out they actually enjoyed each others' company. When Owen mentioned the new gaming system he just installed, Ianto's eyes lit up, "I haven't done something like that since university."

"Then why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll try it out?"

Ianto smiled while he answered, "Alright, but you better have good beer because I'm not drinking that shite you keep at the Hub."

"For you? Only the best." Owen was wondering how he was going to get Ianto back to his flat, but he never imagined it would be with promises of video games and beer.

While walking back to Ianto's flat, Owen tried to casually place his hand on the young man's back. Since he had never actually _dated_ a man before, he wasn't quite sure what the proper etiquette was. Ianto didn't really seem to mind, so Owen drew him in closer and slid his hand to his lower back. Inwardly, Ianto was wondering just what Owen was up to so he let him go on; however, when Owen's hand ended up on his arse, he pulled away, commenting, "I had no idea you were so handsy."

Owen smiled, enjoying the thrill of testing the boundaries of his new partner. Once at the door, Owen caught Ianto off guard with a deep kiss and grope, which he pulled away from before Ianto could stop him. The flushed surprise on the young man's face was worth the risk of a punch to the jaw. That night Owen jerked off with images of Ianto's lustful eyes and memories of his sweet moans. He still could hardly believe that he was so completely aroused by a man that only a few weeks ago, he despised. Some part of him was actually glad that Jack was gone so he had a chance to find out who Ianto really was without the overpowering presence of _Captain Harkness_ consuming him.

The two had spent every night that week either drinking, watching movies, or playing video games. They hadn't actually had sex but there was some clumsy flirting and brief make out sessions. Once Saturday night came around, they were both back at the club and Owen was watching carefully for the perfect match for Ianto. After returning from the bar to get a drink, Owen noticed Ianto chatting with a man. The man was good looking enough but was several inches shorter than Ianto and Owen knew he needed someone as tall or taller.

Owen easily drove him away with a derogatory comment about his shoes that was offensive enough to imply he was not only broke but suffering from a vision deficiency. Ianto could only mouth an apology to the man and elbow the doctor in the ribs. The next man that approached was tall enough but Owen immediately dismissed for being a ginger. He never liked gingers and didn't want Ianto mixed up with one. Later on, Ianto was intimately chatting with a striking blond that Owen began to think would be a good match; however, there was something off in the way he was touching the young man.

Owen went over and placed his arm possessively around Ianto waist and led him away with a cocky, "Sorry mate, he's taken."

Understandably, Ianto was furious. He pulled Owen aside and asked fiercely, "What is wrong with you? You have been scaring away men all night."

Owen countered with, "He was a biter."

"Pardon?" Ianto replied with a raised eyebrow.

"He was a biter. I could tell by the way he was looking at you. You would've ended up with marks and bruises everywhere. Trust me: I know the type."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Owen and started to ask what was really bothering him, when they were approached by a particularly gorgeous man. He put his hand to Owen's back and smiled warmly, "Owen, it's good to see you again. Who's your friend?"

Owen returned the warm greeting, "David, it _is_ good to see you. This is my friend, Ianto." Owen was excited; his pull from a couple weeks before had been a great lay and would be perfect for Ianto. Plus, the two of them seemed to hit it off right away. It didn't take long before Owen had them both back at his flat.

Almost as soon as they entered through the front door, Ianto and Owen launched themselves onto their guest. While Ianto took off his t-shirt and began sucking at his nipples, Owen worked on unbuttoning his pants and getting him to a full erection. They pushed the suddenly naked man onto the sofa while licking and kissing him passionately. Eventually both Ianto and Owen ended up on their knees in front of him. While Owen ran his tongue along the length of his cock and the head, Ianto sucked his balls eliciting intense moans of pleasure from David.

With both of them pleasuring him at once, the usually long lasting man came quickly squirting into Owen's mouth. Upon seeing Owen looking so submissive and wanton, Ianto's pulse quickened and he drew Owen into a deep, wet kiss pushing the come between their mouths. David moaned again and threw his head back, "You two are not playing fair."

He then stood and went over to the kitchen to begin rooting through the fridge. Taking out a beer and downing a big swallow, he looked over at the two men still kissing and told them, "Alright, both of you get your kits off and get on the bed. I want to take my time with each of you."

An hour later, David had Ianto lying on his back with Owen facing him, their chests pressed together. He was thrusting deep inside of Owen and had a vibrator inside of Ianto, turned on to the highest setting. Both men were writhing and trembling beneath him calling out each others' names. The man could tell there was something between the two: a strong attraction fueled by a deep emotional connection. He decided he wanted to push their boundaries so he removed the vibrator from Ianto who produced a disappointed groan. He then took a hold of Owen's cock and lined it up with Ianto's entrance. Pushing his own hips forward, he guided Owen inside of Ianto and began fucking them both at the same time.

The sensation of being inside Ianto and having someone buried within himself at the same time was almost too much for Owen. He locked his gaze with Ianto's searing blue eyes and, between breaths, told him, "You look beautiful."

Ianto answered back, "So do you."

Soon all three men had come and David pulled out allowing Owen to collapse onto the bed next to Ianto. When they awoke, it was nearly morning and their guest was long gone, having been considerate enough to clean both of them. Owen moaned and went back to sleep but Ianto laid there watching the doctor. He was surprised at just how young Owen looked when he was sleeping and how fond he had become of him in just a matter of weeks.

Eventually he did get up and went to make coffee. While the machine was brewing, he found his discarded blue jeans and checked for messages. There was a picture message from David that he must have taken after they had fallen asleep. It was of Owen and he wrapped in each others' arms, still glistening with sweat and come, looking content and serene. The text from David made Ianto blush. It read: _you two make a cute couple_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: chapter contains dub-con and light bondage_

* * *

><p>"I don't see why you always choose." Ianto complained.<p>

He and Owen were having a quick dinner before going out on the pull. Every time they picked out a man it was always the one Owen wanted. He would never admit it, but he found the oddest pleasure in deciding all of Ianto's partners, a sort of power rush that only comes from controlling someone else's fate. Their shared experiences had quickly pushed their new friendship to an oddly intimate coexistence. Owen had even begun taking Ianto into the field with him and soon realized the young man was faster, smarter, and more street savvy than he had ever imagined. At the time, he could not understand why Jack kept him bottled up in the Hub and would continue not to until a couple weeks later when Ianto was clawed by a vicious Weylogue.

Although the wound turned out to relatively minor, the bleeding had been profuse giving even an experienced doctor like Owen quite a scare. Afterward, he tried everything to keep Ianto from going on missions but the man had a taste for adventure and would not be cooped up again. Sometimes Owen would sit up at night and stare at Ianto's abdominal wound imagining all the terrible things that could happen to him. If Ianto noticed his increased hen pecking, he never mentioned anything.

Looking up at Ianto across the table, Owen grinned. "You have terrible taste in men."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't realize how amazing you are so you settle for anyone that gives you attention. You have to learn to be pickier."

Ianto crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "Then tell me: what kind of man should I be looking for?"

Owen paused for a second and thought before answering. "He would have to be taller than you and older but still in his twenties. His skin would need to be darker so it accentuates your fair complexion and he shouldn't have facial hair. He should be smart but not necessarily smarter because that would eliminate most men in the city. Most importantly, he wouldn't be afraid of commitment and would tell you he loves you every day."

The two men sat in an awkward silence as Ianto took in Owen's words. He knew they had grown close as friends and sometime lovers but was unaware of the doctor's level of adoration for him. Since in his heart, he knew he still loved Jack, he didn't know how to feel about Owen and their current situation.

Owen, on the other hand, was not afraid to tell Ianto just what he thought of him. Recognizing that it certainly was an unusual relationship, Owen still believed that Ianto was his boyfriend and saw nothing wrong with lavishing affection on him. Jack had once told him about how in the future polygamy was common and many people were in relationships called triads. Somehow in his mind, he had begun to think that he and Ianto would find their dream man and form such a union.

Letting out an exaggerated breath, Owen finally spoke, "I suppose you should have your say in things. How about tonight you pick the man and I won't say anything?"

Ianto pushed down his unease from a moment earlier and smiled as he replied, "How generous of you. I'll try not to disappoint."

* * *

><p>When they reached Owen's flat after Ianto picked out a man from the club, Owen was uneasy. The man had an air of danger about him and perhaps that is what attracted Ianto in the first place. His hair was dark and sometimes fell across his face only serving to accentuate his structured chin covered in stubble. Owen did not object to his appearance at all but it was his eyes; they carried a glint of unpredictability and predatory instinct especially when looking at Ianto.<p>

Upon entering the flat, he let out a low whistle. "Nice place ya got here, Owen. What do you to make this kind of money?"

While still suspicious, Owen relaxed at the comment. "I'm a doctor."

"That explains it. You a doctor too, Ianto?"

"Afraid not; I'm just an archivist," Ianto answered as he unconsciously batted his eyes. Owen normally found that irresistible but this time he was just irritated.

Giving another lecherous glance, their guest replied, "It's always the quiet ones. I bet you're wild in bed."

Interrupting, Owen inquired, "So Dale, what do _you_ do?"

He shrugged. "This and that but right now my brother and I are involved with a new meat packing operation. We're small time at the moment but we think it's going to take off soon."

Ianto seemed to accept his description but Owen knew a petty crook when he saw one. He decided the less he spoke with the man and the quicker they reached the bedroom, the sooner he could reflect on the man's good looks and not his obnoxious personality.

After the foreplay and clichéd dirty talk, Dale was using his silver tongue rather effectively on Owen's grateful cock; Ianto, in turn, was concentrating on Dale's. Owen was surprised but he was actually enjoying himself and started to wonder if he had judged the man too harshly when he heard a distinct gagging sound. Dale had his hand on the back of Ianto's head, shoving his cock down the young man's throat with considerable force.

Harshly Owen yelled, "Oi!"

Dale laughed and pulled Ianto's head back, adding condescendingly, "Careful boy, you're a bit too eager."

Owen examined the slightly dazed Ianto who assured him he was fine as Dale stood and began rummaging through Owen's bedside table. Immediately, he was drawn to the pair of handcuffs and pulled them out while gazing suggestively at Ianto. Owen could sense Ianto immediately tense up at the sight of them.

While still trying to maintain a casual attitude so as not to provoke the man, Owen told him, "No mate, he's not into that kinda stuff."

"That's a shame but seeing as this is your flat, it must be a hobby of yours." Quickly, Dale pinned Owen and, while aggressively kissing him and grinding his hips, latched his wrists to the headboard. Reaching back into the drawer, he brought out a large vibrator and applied a generous amount of lubricant to it. He skillfully maneuvered the device into Owen's entrance soon finding his prostate making the doctor moan loudly. As he assaulted Owen's mouth with his expert tongue, he pushed the vibrator against Owen's sweet spot and turned it on to full power.

Intense waves of pleasure swept through Owen's body as he bucked and writhed on the mattress not even noticing as Dale moved off of him and approached Ianto. He positioned himself sitting behind Ianto on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. While kissing and licking his neck, Dale whispered, "Beautiful, isn't he?"

Ianto nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes locked on Owen's lustful slim body. Soon, Dale whispered again, "I could make you look just as beautiful."

Owen was lost in his own breaths and moans, approaching orgasm rapidly. However, everything came to a sickening halt when he heard Ianto shout, "No! Untie me!"

Looking up, Owen saw that Dale had Ianto on his stomach with his hands and feet hogtied together with his belt. Angrily, Owen yelled, "Let him go!"

Dale rolled his eyes, replying, "He's going to love it, he just doesn't know it yet."

While Dale was preoccupied with Ianto, Owen undid the cuffs, pulled out the vibrator, and ran over to his bureau. He yelled again making Dale turn around when he heard a gun cock. The man's face paled as he found himself staring down the barrel of Owen's spare Magnum.

Through gritted teeth, he spoke sternly, "Untie him now."

Dale obeyed immediately then put his hands up in defense. Owen kept the weapon trained on him. "Get your clothes and get the fuck out."

With a snarl and furious glare, the man complied and quickly fled the building. Owen put the gun away and approached Ianto as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Sitting next to him, Owen wrapped his arm around Ianto and held him close. After a few minutes, Ianto spoke, "I'm sorry. I guess I really do have the worst taste in men."

Owen kissed the top of his head and sighed, "No you don't. You picked me, remember? He was a prat and we'll probably never see him again."

As it turned out, they did see him again, allowing Ianto the pleasure of tasering him in the head.

After Ianto had calmed enough, he gazed at Owen, asking, "I just don't see how you enjoy it so much. I can only think of the times I've been tied up and was scared out of my mind."

"That's understandable. Not many people can walk away from cyberman and cannibal attacks not having some fear of restraints."

"That reminds me: how did you get out of those handcuffs."

Owen stood and grabbed the cuffs where he had thrown them. He slapped one end onto his wrist and then pushed it inward making the device release. "They're special trick cuffs. I would never trust a stranger to really lock me up. I'm not a masochist or anything; it's just thrilling to let someone else have control for a while."

Ianto smiled slightly. "I know; that's why I let you pick out our guests. I just wanted to try it tonight."

Owen returned the smile, glad to know that Ianto enjoyed their games as much as he did. Ianto then stood and approached Owen, snaking his arms around his waist. In a low purr, he spoke, "If we're being completely honest, it was a huge turn on seeing you chained up, moaning like a slut."

He then took the handcuffs from Owen, looking over at the bed with a raised eyebrow. Owen's cock reacted immediately as he eagerly climbed onto the mattress; Ianto was soon on top of him, securing his wrists to the frame. Working his way down his body, Ianto kissed and licked causing Owen to shudder and tremble beneath him. As he sucked at Owen's cock, he gripped his thighs and buttocks, kneading the flesh deeply.

Since Owen was already slick and loosened, he needed little preparation before Ianto spread his legs and plunged inside. Pushing in deep, he allowed Owen to wrap his legs around his waist tightly. Ianto's thrusting quickly intensified causing the entire bed to thump loudly. Owen's mind was so far gone, lost in pleasure that he did not even consider what the neighbors below were thinking. The only thing he could focus on was the blazing blue of Ianto's eyes as they locked gaze with his own. His orgasm was so intense he nearly passed out not noticing as Ianto uncuffed him and then brought him a glass of water.

The next day, when Gwen asked him about the marks on his wrists, he brushed her off before looking over at Ianto and sharing a knowing smile. The moment did not go unnoticed by either Gwen or Tosh who had been growing increasingly suspicious about the men's new closeness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Timelines go AU from here with an early arrival of John Hart._

It was a particularly slow day at the Hub, which was a welcome relief from the overtime everyone had to put in with only four of them defending Cardiff against the onslaught of aliens coming through a portal in time and space. Ianto was on the sofa reading over some long neglected paperwork and Owen was stretched out with his head in Ianto's lap. While reading, Ianto absently stroked Owen's hair as the doctor relaxed in a blissful near sleep.

The silence was broken by Ianto's sensual yet mocking voice, "You know you could be making use of this down time and get some of that cataloging done."

Without opening his eyes, Owen replied arrogantly, "I could and yet, I'm not."

"I don't know why I put up with you." Ianto added dryly with a slight smile on his face.

After a few more quiet minutes, the two were interrupted by Gwen and Tosh.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" Gwen asked with her hands on her hips.

Owen opened his eyes and snapped back, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because you two hated each other and now you're inseparable. It's . . . weird."

Ianto smirked as he replied, "What do you think is going on?"

However, his smile faded when Tosh answered sharply, "Just tell us, Ianto."

"We're friends," Ianto replied seriously.

"Just friends?" Tosh pressed on.

There was a slight pause before Ianto answered, "Yes."

That seemed to satisfy Tosh and Gwen, who walked back to their stations. Ianto immediately regretted what he had said as Owen sat up quickly and told him in an annoyed voice, "Well, _Buddy_, I'm going to get some fresh air."

Ianto sighed and sat back on the sofa, wondering if he should just tell Tosh the truth and finally be open about his and Owen's odd relationship. He had to laugh when he pondered how Jack would handle it and imagined his embarrassing lack of discretion. Before he made a decision, Ianto knew he had to find Owen and make it clear that he knew they were more than friends. However, he had to admit that Owen was absolutely adorable when he pouted.

Ianto found the doctor looking out over the bay with a face mixed with frustration and despair. Leaning against the rail next to him, Ianto spoke, "I don't want to hurt Tosh."

"I like you, Ianto. I don't think I can keep this secret much longer." Owen answered sadly.

"You didn't let me finish. I don't want to hurt Tosh so we'll have to break it to her gently."

Owen turned around and searched Ianto's face. "Do you mean it?"

In response, Ianto put his hand behind Owen's head and pulled him into a searing kiss. When the kiss ended, they kept their foreheads together listening to the crashing of waves on rocks. They eventually parted when Gwen called over the coms about a car stolen by a blowfish.

Gwen and Tosh stayed behind to retcon the terrified residents and then take the car to the police as Owen and Ianto went back to the Hub. As they were returning, dead blowfish in tow, a man was waiting outside the tourist center. Clad in an odd red military coat and seemingly armed to the teeth, he stood out immediately. They approached with caution and Ianto called out, "May I help you with anything?"

The man smiled broadly, "Ooh, so polite. I'm looking for a man going by the name Jack Harkness. Do you know him?"

Owen, immediately suspicious, answered, "He left."

The man's face fell. "Shit! When did he go?"

"About three months ago. Just who are you?" Owen asked impatiently.

"I'm terribly sorry. Allow me to introduce myself: John Hart. Can I assume he's off planet?"

"As far as we can tell, yes."

"What a waste of a trip! Anyway, you have a former colleague of mine in your vehicle and he had something of value belonging to me. Would you mind turning it over?" Hart accentuated his point by drawing his weapon and pointing it directly at Owen.

There was a brief exchange of looks between Owen and Ianto that told more than most people convey in five minutes of speech as Owen put his hands up cautiously. Slowly reaching into his pocket, he spoke carefully, trailing off, "Calm down, I have it right here . . ."

As Hart, grossly underestimating the primitive 21st century humans, reached forward to grab into Owen's jacket, swiftly, Owen grabbed his wrist and elbowed him in the face. In the next instant, Ianto, in a feat typical of the pair's uncanny field synchronization, brought him down with a small stun gun. Once the smug time traveler was safely unconscious, Ianto and Owen took his body to the interrogation room where they removed his jacket and chained him securely to a chair. While Ianto searched his pockets and removed his weapons, Owen ran scans and took blood samples.

Ianto carefully examined Hart's vortex manipulator. While appearing smaller, it was undoubtedly the same type as Jack's, which only led credence to the man's implications that he knew and was searching for their missing captain. Owen saw the reminiscence passing over the young man's face and spoke with a tone barely hiding his sympathy, "I suppose that means they knew each other. The question is: how long ago was that for Jack?"

Setting the device on the table, Ianto shrugged, "We can ask him but with the way time travel seems to work, the only person who knows for sure is Jack."

Kneeling down to check Hart's pupils, Owen breathed in his scent. "Do you smell that? It's almost the same as Jack."

Ianto leaned in and took a long whiff of the man's hair. "51st century pheromones. I don't know what it is about them but they're irresistible. They actually get stronger the more aroused the man is."

Owen raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"No. We can't. Not him."

Owen smirked, "We'll see what happens."

After Gwen and Tosh had returned and they moved the dead fish to the autopsy bay, Owen explained what had happened with their guest who was currently awake but chained in the interrogation room and shamelessly propositioning Ianto.

"Tosh, he mentioned something important on the fish's body. The only thing I could find is this." Owen held out a small device. "Would you mind analyzing it for me? Gwen, I want to know what else he's been up to tonight. Could you please go through the police reports and search for any suspects matching his description? Ianto and I are going to try to find out why he's here."

After turning off the video feed to the room, Owen entered to find a frustrated looking Ianto who was demanding to know about Hart's connection with Jack. However, Owen had come to be able to read beneath Ianto's fastidious exterior and could tell he was enjoying the unabashed 51st century behavior. All of Hart's weapons and his vortex manipulator had been placed in secure storage. Owen made a show of removing his own weapon and then was followed by Ianto. He opened the door and visibly placed them in a locked safe.

John smirked as he had seen this interrogation tactic before, "You two make quite the pair. Am I to assume now that I'm safe to speak and this is a tolerant environment? When I continue to refuse cooperation, are you going to rough me up?"

Owen took out a metal ring about 4 cm in diameter and placed it on the table. He then proceeded to strip off his t-shirt and climb on top of Hart's lap. After planting an intense kiss on John's lips, Owen stood up and went over to stand next to Ianto. In shock, John replied, "That was . . . unexpected, but I have to admit quite a nice change of pace."

While Ianto stood still and submissive, Owen easily slid off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. A sweet, low moan came from Ianto as Owen massaged his chest under the crisp blue button down. His hand slowly travelled lower until it reached Ianto's belt and he paused. "Why are you here, John?"

Hart let out a confused, "Huh?"

Owen's eyes shown with a mischievous glint as he tugged at Ianto's belt and repeated, "Why are you here?"

John groaned, figuring out what Owen was playing at. "I came to find Jack. I heard he was running cons on Earth around this time near the rift."

Owen nodded as he unfastened Ianto's belt, opened his fly, and slid his hand down to the young man's cock. Ianto's moaning increased as he tried to remain as still as possible. His lust blown blue eyes were quickly breaking down Hart's resistance. As he leisurely stroked Ianto's increasing erection, he continued his questions. "What else aren't you telling me? Wanting to see dear old Jack doesn't explain the blowfish and your missing device."

John struggled against his restraints and groaned again. He paused and thought of the right words to use. "Jack and I were partners."

Unexpectedly, Ianto interrupted, "What kind of partners?"

John smirked, "All kinds and then some. We were together, stuck in a two week time loop for five years. About a week after we found a way out and reported back to base, he takes off without saying a word. It took me months to track him down."

Owen turned Ianto's head to face him and placed a lingering, wet kiss on his mouth. "That still doesn't explain the fish."

Impatiently, John snapped back in a condescending tone, "He stole something from me. That's what blowfish do and you would know that if you weren't primitive Earth dwellers that have never even left their own atmosphere. I'm a superior being; you're supposed to worship me and offer yourselves freely."

Raising an eyebrow, Owen whispered into Ianto's ear. A sly grin came across the young man's face before he took off the rest of his clothing. Purposefully, he picked up the ring from the table and knelt in front of John. After unbuttoning Hart's fly and sliding down his trousers, Ianto delicately licked the tip of his aching hard on. John's breathing became increasingly labored as Ianto barely made contact before pulling away, an act that produced an angry, moan of frustration from Hart. Owen leaned on the table with an expression of cruel amusement as Ianto meticulously arranged the ring on John, making the time traveler's arousal even more unbearable.

Propping himself up to sit on the table, Owen slid off his jeans and nodded his head for Ianto to begin. The young man knelt down in front of the doctor and began sucking expertly as Owen's fingers tenderly ran through his hair. Smirking at John's painfully hard cock, Owen spoke casually, "He's really quite good and he should be since Jack taught him. They were awfully close before Jack left without a word so he understands how much you're hurting. Now why don't you stop being so evasive, tell us what led you here, and how we can help. Don't you think working together would be a lot more fun?"

John swallowed hard and pouted. Over his career, he had endured beatings, electrocution, and numerous other tortures, but taunting him with a beautiful young man was a first. Since Jack had obviously moved on, he supposed there was no harm in telling the truth and hopefully enjoying himself with the two men. John took a deep breath and launched into his tale:

"Shortly after Jack left, the time agency was disbanded. Most of us went on to run cons and I was no exception. I won't bore you with the details but I seduced a beautiful engineer who had come across a valuable diamond. She caught on though and things got . . . complicated. After her tragic demise, I had the three canisters necessary but the controlling piece was stolen by a blowfish. When he came after me, I sent the canisters to Jack. Knowing how territorial he is, I knew the fish wouldn't last long around him. It was a brilliant solution to three problems: I gained control of all the pieces, the fish was exterminated, and I had a reason to reunite with Jack."

Owen smiled, "There, was that so difficult?"

He then pulled Ianto's head back and stood up. He went over to his discarded jacket and retrieved a small packet of lube and a condom. Bending Ianto over the table, he applied the lube and began softening his tight hole. Ianto was moaning and writhing as Owen had come to know all his most sensitive spots. Once Owen decided he was ready, he went over and detached John from the chair still leaving his hands bound behind his back. Leading him over behind Ianto, Owen carefully removed the cock ring; however, as soon as it was off, he slid on a rather thick condom.

John could not help but protest, "What are you putting on me now?"

"It's called a condom. They're used to prevent pregnancy and disease. You are wearing it to dull sensation. I don't like Ianto's partners coming too fast."

Owen then lined up John's cock and helped slide him inside Ianto causing the young man to moan sweetly. As an appreciative Hart was thrusting into Ianto, Owen stood behind him running his hands under his shirt and across his chest while kissing and licking at his neck. John increased his pace as Owen took the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers before he pushed two inside Hart roughly. Once he found John's prostate, he began massaging it bringing the man quickly to orgasm.

Owen pulled him out of Ianto and guided him onto his knees. Ianto then stood at Owen's side and the two kissed deeply as they took turns using John's eager mouth. After swallowing both of them, John nearly collapsed on the floor, breathlessly chuckling, "To think, I was told the 21st century was prudish."

Afterward, John willingly gave Tosh the necessary information to track the canisters and the team found them with no problem. John was forced to stay back at the Hub since no one trusted him, especially after learning about his skills in lying and murder. Once all the pieces were together, John wanted to open them immediately; however, Owen had a different plan.

"Opening them here would be a safety violation. Take them and leave."

John sighed, "You honestly have no interest in the diamond?"

Owen gave Ianto a brief glance that made the young man blush before he replied, "No, we're fine as is."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hart gathered his wrist strap and weapons. "You have been lovely hosts and when I find Jack, I'll be sure to bring him back for another round."

The time traveler then winked at Ianto and disappeared in a blue flash.

Once Gwen, utterly exhausted, left for home, Tosh began gathering her things but stopped before the door and spoke, "Owen, did you really think I wouldn't turn the surveillance camera back on?"

Both Owen and Ianto froze in shock as she continued, "If you two are happy with what you have, then I guess I'm happy for you. Also, I'm keeping the recording for . . . personal reasons."

She then turned and left as a relieved Ianto rested his head on Owen's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

The ground shook violently, heralding yet another avalanche. Ianto tried blowing again on his fingers to warm them enough to finish the calibrations on the damaged distress signal. With bated breath, he waited for a response from the device that after an agonizing minute finally lit up, indicating it was transmitting the call. It would not be strong, only a few miles, but if anyone were looking for them, the signal would provide a precise location.

A weak voice behind him spoke, "Is it working?"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, I don't know for how long but it is working."

"I'm freezing and possibly hypothermic so I need you to undress and get into the sleeping bag with me."

Ianto began stripping off his jacket and replied through chattering teeth, "Owen, if you want me naked in bed, you just have to ask."

Once he slid in next to Owen, Ianto wrapped his arms around the doctor's shivering frame. Once their temperature began to rise, Ianto asked softly, "Do you think Gwen and Tosh are alive?"

The team, who had been sent to the Himalayas on a wild goose chase, was separated by an avalanche. It had taken them nearly an hour of hiking, but Owen and Ianto were able to find a small cave that shielded them from the wind and snow.

Owen drew Ianto closer as he replied, "They're probably fine. It looked like they were on the outskirts while we were hit head on."

Ianto spoke bleakly, "I left instructions with the hotel manager on how to contact UNIT if we don't return by nightfall, but I'm starting to think that we were meant to die out here."

"Don't say that," Owen answered vehemently, "Yan, look at me: they'll find us then you and are going to London to personally beat Harold Saxon to a bloody pulp."

Ianto laughed weakly, "Promises, promises."

Owen leaned in and began peppering kisses along Ianto's neck while running his hands down his back. Ianto began to tremble and hid his face in Owen's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Yan?"

"I miss Jack. After everything he's put me through, why, here at the end, am I thinking of him?" Ianto asked with a sob.

"You love him," Owen answered confidently.

"I love _you_."

Owen placed a sweet kiss to his cold lips and spoke, "I know. I love you too, but you also love Jack. Don't ask me to explain the complexities of the human heart, but I've known for some time now that we're meant for something a little different than everyone else."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Softly, Owen answered, "I hope so, Ianto, I hope so."

* * *

><p>After two hours, the two were brought out of their daze by the arrival of several men, burley and decked out in military garb, as well as a local Sherpa. The man in front spoke in a clear, crisp London accent, "Ianto Jones and Dr. Owen Harper, I presume. I'm Sgt. Forrester of UNIT; this is Lt. Kaminski, Dr. McGarry, and Namgyal Tenge. We're here to rescue you."<p>

Ianto looked up wearily and asked in a small voice, "Where's your little red hat?"

* * *

><p>Once back at the hotel, Torchwood and UNIT had to take shelter to avoid an incoming blizzard. Gwen and Tosh had been examined by the medic and were fine so they retired to their rooms to wait out the storm. Owen who could barely bring himself to let go of Ianto, took him back to their room and began undressing him. He started with his boots and socks but froze when he saw Ianto's toes. Their yellow, waxy look smacked of frostbite. When Ianto said he could not feel anything, Owen called for the medic.<p>

The UNIT medic carefully examined Ianto's feet as Owen watched nervously. Normally, he would never let another doctor touch his Ianto, but he was not confident in his own critical thinking skills at the moment.

"It was Dr. McGarry, right?" Owen asked.

The man nodded and replied with a thick Scottish brogue, "Yes, but please call me Seamus."

"Alright, Seamus, how bad is it?"

"I'm not going to lie, it's pretty bad, but as far as permanent damage, you won't know for several weeks. The third toe on the right foot and the fourth toe on the left seem to be the worst off. However, seeing as you two should be dead right now, I'd say you got off lucky." Seamus answered as he gently rubbed Ianto's lower leg.

Ianto could tell how distressed Owen was and motioned for him to join him on the bed. Owen sat next to him and sighed when Ianto rested his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his lover and kissed him tenderly. Seamus coughed and began gathering his things to leave. Gazing at Ianto, Owen searched his face and when he found his answer, he called out to the Scotsman, "Why don't you stay for a nightcap?"

"Oh, I don't think I should," Seamus replied while trying to avoid looking at Ianto's exposed, muscular chest.

"Please, you lot saved our lives; it's the least we can do," Owen answered while suggestively unbuttoning Ianto's shirt.

* * *

><p>Owen moaned loudly as he ground his hips on Seamus' lap. When he had asked the man to stay, he had not expected him to be so well endowed. To both Ianto's and his delight, the medic was also long lasting and an incredibly good kisser. That was why Ianto was sitting at his side taking his tongue deeply into his mouth while he stroked off Owen who was riding the Scotsman vigorously. Taking a deep breath, Owen lowered himself until he had the enormous length entirely inside of him, pressing against his prostate. He soon reached his orgasm, the fourth of the night, and slid off.<p>

Exhausted, he looked at Ianto and commanded, "Your turn."

Ianto, with his feet wrapped in soft cotton, rolled onto his back and spread his legs seductively. Seamus followed him and plunged himself in deeply while using his almost magical tongue on Ianto's neck. Owen positioned himself behind their guest and slicked up his fingers before beginning to soften the man's tight entrance. When he pushed himself in, the man was trembling at the sensation. After a few passes at his prostate, Seamus unexpectedly orgasmed and came. Owen helped pull him out of Ianto and directed him onto his back.

"Mate, I think I just found your weakness," Owen teased as he knelt on one side of the man's body and kissed Ianto who knelt on the other. While they kissed deeply, they stroked each other to completion. Once they both came, each collapsed on the bed and curled up against Seamus' broad chest.

After an hour of light dozing, Seamus stood and began putting on his clothes. Before he left, he reached into his bag and took out a bottle of pills. Setting them down on the cabinet, he spoke, "Gentlemen, between today's events and tonight's activities, you are going to be quite sore. I'm leaving you a bottle of the good stuff."

Ianto moaned in appreciation, "I wonder if it's as good as the stuff Jack would keep in his office. _The Harkness Cure-A__ll, _he used to call it."

Owen smiled and lightly kissed Ianto's cheek, "Wherever he is, he'll be glad to know that you miss his drug stash."

That was when Seamus chimed in, "Jack Harkness? He's the one that sent us here. We received the orders directly from the Torchwood base in Cardiff."

Shocked, Ianto sat straight up, "Jack's returned?"


	6. Chapter 6

When they finally returned to Cardiff, the team found hired cars already waiting for them. During the ride, Owen noticed how Ianto was fidgeting, hardly able to sit still. After hearing that Jack was waiting in Cardiff, Ianto barely said anything even during the agonizingly long plane ride. As they entered the Hub, Jack was waiting for them, standing in the middle of the main room dressed in his usual blue button down and braces, looking as if he had never left.

Gwen was the first to approach him and grab him into a big hug before abruptly shoving him as she squealed, "You left us!"

Jack grinned as he took her hands, "And I'm sorry, but I really had to go. The Doctor waits for no man."

Softly, in a vulnerable voice, Ianto asked, "Are you going back to him?"

Jack looked him straight in the eyes as he answered, "I came back for you."

As Ianto blushed, Jack's attention suddenly went back to Gwen as he inquired, "What's this?"

Gwen touched her engagement ring and replied, "Rhys proposed and I said yes." As Jack struggled to comprehend, she continued in a softer voice, "Who else would have me?"

Noticing a flinch pass over Ianto's face, Owen spoke up harshly, "So, where have you been Jack?" As a sheepish look came onto Jack's face, Owen added, "Let me guess: you can't tell us."

"I'm sorry, but just know that I'm here to stay."

Owen gave an exaggerated shrug and then announced loudly, "Well, we're all exhausted so, if the world isn't ending, we are going to head home to rest. Come on, Ianto, I'll give you a ride."

"Actually, Ianto, could you stay for a few minutes? I've been going over your notes on the missions while I was away and I have some questions."

With another blush, Ianto answered, "Of course, sir."

Jack could barely hide his pleased smile as he continued, "Then the rest of you go on home and I'll see you in the morning."

As Ianto followed Jack upstairs and Gwen and Tosh left for home, Owen found himself in a perplexing situation; his lover was with Jack and he did not know if he was invited or not. Owen had seen nearly a dozen men with Ianto since their relationship began but that was the first time he had ever felt jealous. After several minutes, Ianto had still not returned so Owen sent him a text and begrudgingly left for home.

* * *

><p>Once Ianto closed the door, Jack began pacing his office with uncharacteristic apprehension. It took some obvious effort and a few false starts but he managed to say what was on his mind.<p>

"How are you doing Ianto?"

With a slight smile, Ianto replied, "All the better for having you back, sir."

"Can we drop the sir? I was thinking while I was away that maybe we could start over; go out . . . you know, dinner . . . a mov-"

Jack was interrupted by Ianto eagerly capturing him in a passionate kiss causing him to stumble backwards until he hit his book shelf. Once he recovered from the initial shock, Jack returned the fevered kiss and began running his hands along Ianto's body. Soon he moved away from Ianto's mouth and began peppering kisses along his jaw then sucking at his neck. Between breaths, Jack spoke, "Ianto . . . I'm sorry . . . that I left."

Jack could feel tears falling down the young man's cheek as he responded, "Promise me . . . just promise that you'll never leave me again."

Stopping for a moment, Jack gazed into his watery blue eyes and answered, "Never again, Cariad. I know where I belong now."

At Jack's words, Ianto seemed to melt into Jack's arms as he whispered, "Take me to bed."

Without hesitation, Jack led Ianto over to the hatch leading to his small quarters. Once in the room, he took his time and carefully began removing all of Ianto's clothes, stopping when he noticed a large scar on his abdomen. Ianto self consciously turned away and said, "It was a Weylogue."

To Ianto's surprise, Jack knelt and gently kissed the scar then kept kissing along his torso until he reached his hard erection. As Jack took him into his mouth, Ianto released a sweet moan that only Jack could bring out of him. When he felt near orgasm, Ianto pulled away and lay out on the small bed. Jack quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and rummaged in his bedside drawer, relieved to find he still had a bottle of lube.

Although wanting to take his time, Jack could barely contain himself and started loosening Ianto right away. As he pushed inside, Ianto wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him deeply. When he moved his mouth to lick and suck at Ianto's neck, Jack heard Ianto whisper in his ear, "There was an avalanche and we were stranded in a cave; I was certain I was going to die. That's when it hit me: the biggest regret I had was not being able to tell you that I love you."

With Ianto's words, Jack pushed in deep and came. When he pulled out, he stroked Ianto to orgasm and replied, "It took going to the end of the universe for me to realize that I love you too."

With a sated Ianto clinging to his chest, Jack let out a sigh of relief. He could hardly believe he was back in Cardiff with his lover, alive and wrapped in his arms. While the Master held him captive, Ianto and Owen were killed in an avalanche in Nepal before Gwen and Tosh were hunted down and executed. The first thing he had done when he returned to the Hub was to send out orders to UNIT to retrieve his team. In between the tortures and killings he endured on the Valiant, Jack would try to distract himself by remembering the good times. He even surprised himself, when it seemed that the good memories were almost always of Ianto, he vowed that if he ever had another chance he would do whatever it took to keep him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Owen was in early and pacing in front of the coffee machine waiting to find out what had happened to Ianto; however, Ianto was not downstairs yet and it was already 8:00 am. Instead, he was greeted by a very chipper Jack who patted him on the shoulder as he asked, "Are you that eager for some of Ianto's coffee?"<p>

"Where is he?" Owen asked irritably.

"Sorry, I wore him out, but don't worry, he's up now and taking a shower," Jack replied with a wide grin as his mobile began ringing, "Gwen, good morning! . . . Is that right? . . . Where is it? . . . I'll meet you there."

After hanging up, he turned to Owen and announced, "There has been an accident involving a lorry with unusual cargo. Tell Ianto that I'm heading out to investigate."

When Ianto did emerge from Jack's office, he immediately noticed the cross look on Owen's face. As he approached, Owen made a petulant show of turning his back and saying, "Darling Jack is with Gwen investigating a strange lorry."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Owen from behind and contritely spoke, "I'm sorry about not saying anything last night. I was so overwhelmed with Jack returning that I wasn't thinking straight."

"Looks like you didn't bother telling him about us."

Ianto placed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck and replied, "No, I didn't, but I will. I know it was selfish of me, but I just wanted a night with him to at least be able to feel him again. As soon as I get a good opportunity, I will explain things and find out what he wants."

"What if he says no that he says he doesn't want to share you?"

Ianto lowered his voice as he answered, "Then he won't have me at all. Now, turn around so I can see your face. You look adorable when you're pouting."

Owen reluctantly turned knowing that once he looked into Ianto's eyes he would forgive him anything. Sure enough when their gazes locked, he leaned in to kiss his lover, all the anger from a minute before gone. What worried him was Jack's reaction and he wondered if Jack was even attracted to him. He believed Ianto when he said he would stay with Owen no matter what, but he also knew Ianto loved Jack and it would hurt if he was the cause of their falling out.

As if reading his thoughts, Ianto pulled him in closer and whispered, "He's changed some since his trip but he's still Jack Harkness so quit your fretting. Besides, if he fawns over Gwen again, I'm dumping him anyway."

Owen laughed lightly, "Promises, promises."


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto crept through the corridor of the alien meat warehouse, looking for stray workers he needed to round up. Admittedly, it would have been easier with Owen by his side as the two worked marvelously as a team, but Jack had very purposefully split them up. Even though they had not been acting obvious that morning, Jack seemed to sense that something was different between Owen and him. Despite Gwen bringing Rhys into the Hub, which normally would have set Jack off into a protective show, the captain was unusually demure about the entire situation, seeming to watch Ianto's every move. He knew that after the mission was over, he and Owen would have to come clean and hope for the best.

After tasering the first man he came across, Ianto was unexpectedly shoved face first against the wall with the barrel of a pistol dug into his back. From behind, Ianto heard a voice he had hoped he would never have to hear again.

"If it isn't the humble archivist, Ianto; what brings you here? Finally ready for a little bondage?" Dale accentuated his point by lightly nipping Ianto's ear, causing a wave of disgust to spread through his body. "I'm assuming Owen is sneaking around here somewhere as well. Is he still packing heat?"

Ianto was not in the mood for Dale's games and replied seriously, "Look, you are in over your head. Tell your men to stand down before anyone gets hurt. You have no idea what you're messing with."

Dale scoffed in response and tightly bound Ianto's wrists with rope then dragged him out onto the main floor. While Dale traded heated words with Gwen and Rhys, Ianto worked on loosening his restraints. After Dale opened fire, shooting Rhys through the shoulder, Ianto broke free and grabbed at the weapon. During the struggle, he was thrown to the ground and found himself looking straight into Dale's glock, which mercifully was empty when the man fired. A flash of rage overcame Ianto as he chased after Dale and knocked him to the floor. With a menacing snarl, Dale spat out, "I won't forget this!"

In a low voice, Ianto replied, "Yes, you will," then pushed the stun gun against the man's head and fired.

* * *

><p>"I knew that prick was trouble the second I met him," Owen lamented as he carefully examined the rope burns on Ianto's wrists.<p>

Ianto smirked, "And yet you still let him suck you off."

"Hey, suspecting trouble and turning down a blow job are two very different things. If I remember correctly, you were the one sucking _him_ off," Owen countered.

Ianto laughed, "I guess I like my men with an aura of danger about them."

As Ianto suggestively rubbed his hand along Owen's leg, Owen reached out and straightened Ianto's tie, adding, "That would explain why you've neglected your normally impeccable appearance."

Ianto glanced at his askew tie and scoffed in mock hurt. Softly, Ianto told Owen, "I think Jack suspects something."

Owen nodded, "You're probably right. Should we tell him?"

Ianto clasped Owen's hands in reassurance, "The sooner the better. It's not fair to lead him on."

After a few minutes, Jack came out of his office with an odd expression on his face and called out to Tosh, "It's been a long day. Why don't you head home and we'll get a fresh start tomorrow?"

Tosh snuck a glance at Ianto and Owen before gathering her things and leaving.

* * *

><p>After Gwen left under orders to retcon Rhys, Jack watched from his office as Ianto and Owen sat on the Hub's sofa chatting intimately. Ianto had shed his jacket and was wearing a handsome waistcoat only serving to accentuate his lean, seductive figure. Owen was inspecting Ianto's wrists thoroughly . . . too thoroughly, almost as if he were caressing them. Suddenly, Owen said something that made Ianto laugh and place a hand on Owen's thigh. In response, Owen reached out and straightened Ianto's tie earning him a playful huff of exasperation.<p>

Jack stepped away from his window in preparation to do something he was ashamed of. Using his finely tuned con man skills, Jack had swiped Ianto's mobile in an attempt to gain some insight into what had transpired during his absence. He was normally not a jealous man, but his time spent during the Year That Never Was changed him. Where he used to have a chronic wandering eye, he had an epiphany that he only wanted Ianto. However, he did not want him as the sometime sexual partner from before; he wanted him as a lover, boyfriend, or even possible husband, something that would have terrified him had he still been waiting for the Doctor.

When he had arrived home and Ianto not only immediately accepted him but had confessed his love as well, Jack was confident things were going to work out, but a sneaking doubt had crept into his mind throughout the day that something was different. Ianto seemed . . . happy, particularly when he was around Owen. When he had left, Ianto and Owen were still at each other's throats, but sometime in the past few months they had become nearly inseparable. He had meant to ask Gwen about what was going on, but with the arrival of Rhys and an alien meat based criminal organization, he never had the chance.

With his curiosity finally trumping his conscience, Jack began flipping through Ianto's phone. The first thing he noticed was the number of calls between Ianto and Owen; they were not as frequent as he would have thought for such close friends. The next thing he went to were the texts; they were usually short and consisting of _I found one _or _meet me out front_. Apparently, whatever they were doing, they were together and out somewhere. There was one picture message from a man labeled David that read_ you two make a cute couple_. It was accompanied by a photo of Ianto and Owen, naked, wrapped in each other's arms while sleeping.

Jack head swam with the implications of what he was looking at. Without even waiting to cool down, he flew out of his office and sent Tosh home. Just as he was about to confront Ianto and Owen, still gazing at each other tenderly, Gwen stormed back in and shouted, "I'm not going to do it!"

In an irritated voice, Jack replied, "Do what?"

"Retcon Rhys. I'm not doing it," she announced defiantly.

Jack groaned in frustration, "Fine. Whatever."

Gwen continued her tirade not noticing Jack's lack of attention, "He loves me and now he understands me. I won't do this to him!"

Jack finally faced her and snapped, "Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't give a damn."

Gwen stepped back in shock, having expected more of a fight, and stammered, "Alright . . . just wanted to make that clear." She then realized she was intruding on an uncomfortable situation and slinked out of the base to be with her fiancé.

Jack stomped over to stand in front of Ianto and Owen, placing his hands on his hips. In a stern voice, he asked, "What is going on here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Owen looked at Ianto with worry in his eyes, but Ianto nodded in reassurance and stood, facing Jack. Calmly, he began to speak, "While you were away, Owen and I began a relationship. It was just sexual at first, but it's developed into something deeper."

Jack could hardly believe what was being said and repeated, "Owen?"

In defense, Ianto grabbed Owen's hand and pulled him up beside him, drawing him in close. Jack continued, "When I left, you hated each other. For God's sake, you shot him!"

"A lot has changed, Jack. We needed time to get to know each other outside of Torchwood," Ianto replied then gazed warmly at Owen and smiled, "Turns out we have a lot in common."

Jack's voice grew desperate as he spoke, "You told me you loved me and want to be with me."

Without hesitation, Ianto answered, "I do. I love you more now than ever, but I also love Owen."

"So what, are you going to be with both of us?" Jack asked incredulously

"Yes, I want to be with both of you. Owen and I are in love but we're incomplete, we need someone with us."

As Jack struggled to respond, Owen cleared his throat and spoke nervously, "Jack, remember when you once told me about relationships where you came from? At the time I thought you were just talking about somewhere in the U.S., but you meant in the future, you said that people form triads. That's what Ianto and I want. We've been waiting for you."

Jack stepped back as he stammered, "I can't . . . I need . . . I need to think. Please, give me some time."

Ianto could feel Owen tense up and pulled him close, whispering, "Let's go back to your place."

As Ianto and Owen left, Jack returned to his office and sat down heavily in his chair, trying to sort through what had happened. In all the scenarios Jack had contemplated occurring when he returned, forming a triad with him and Owen, of all people, had never crossed his mind. Sure, there had been times he found himself attracted to the young doctor, particularly when he would fly into a passionate rage, but he had not considered acting upon it. The biggest question running through his mind was _could he share Ianto_? As a 51st century man, he had been involved in all kinds of polygamous relationships, but he had set aside many of those notions as he integrated into his surroundings in Cardiff.

Glancing at his computer, he noticed a message waiting for him. A quick note from Tosh read: _Jack, I realize you're probably shocked and hurt, so was I when I found out. But watch this video and I think you'll understand it better._

Upon opening the video, Jack wondered just how much of the activity in the Hub Tosh monitored and when she had installed a CCTV with sound. The footage was from the autopsy bay with Owen tending to a large abdominal wound on Ianto. As he placed the stitches, his normally skilled and practiced hands were shaking slightly along with sweat beading at his forehead. When he finished, Owen sat and watched Ianto's unconscious form, gently stroking the young man's hair. Once Ianto woke, he gazed up at Owen's worried face and smiled.

Owen frowned, "Why are you grinning at me? You nearly died tonight."

"Yeah, but it was fun. Besides, I knew you'd save me."

Owen stood up, his voice raising, "Fun? Ianto, I don't know what you think is fun about what we just did but it's probably best that you don't go out in the field anymore. I'm not like Jack; I can't protect you every time."

Ianto gazed over to Owen, replying, "No one expects you to be like Jack except you."

"What do you think is going to happen when he comes back and finds out you were hurt under my watch? He hates me enough already and will only hate me more if something happens to you."

Ianto tried to sit up but cringed and lay back down with a sigh, "Jack doesn't hate you. He forgave you for what happened."

"But he doesn't know the whole story: I was jealous. When I fought with you and shot him; I was jealous," Owen said sheepishly.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you and Jack, what you two had."

"You called me his part-time shag," Ianto added bitterly.

"I know, but I was upset. He had obviously chosen you to be with and seeing how much you loved him and defended him, I was jealous that you two had something that I didn't. All these years, he's never looked at me the way he looks at you."

Ianto reached his arm out and pulled Owen in close to him, "He will, someday he'll see you like I do."

Owen smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss Ianto as the video stopped. Sitting back in his chair, Jack wondered just how he had missed whatever Owen felt for him. After a few minutes of thought, Jack stood and gathered his coat before leaving the Hub.

* * *

><p>Owen sat on his sofa with his head in his hands. Ianto was at his side trying to give him words of comfort, "It's not you. He's been through a lot since he left and needs to think. I know Jack and he's not going to leave either of us."<p>

Owen shook his head, "Ianto, I can't stand the idea that I'm getting in the way of you two being together. He loves you and I don't want him tolerating me just to be with you. You should go be with him; I'm not worth it."

"Look at me," Ianto commanded, "Owen, look at me."

Reluctantly, Owen raised his head and gazed into Ianto's eyes. Ianto clasped his cheek and drew him into a soft kiss. Softly, he told him, "We're marked men. From the day we first started at Torchwood, we began living on borrowed time. I continue to go out in the field and face certain death because there is no greater thrill in this world then living my life to the fullest with you. Even when Jack was with me, I still felt empty, stranded, but when we connected, I knew that I had found a purpose. Eventually, we'll die or grow old and Jack will move on, but we're going to be together 'til the end."

At that, Owen smiled and returned Ianto's kiss before the two were interrupted by a knock at the door. Owen patted Ianto's knee and stood to answer, assuming it was their take away order. When he answered, he was taken aback when he found Jack at the door staring at him intently. Before Owen could say anything, Jack reached forward and pulled him into a passionate kiss, taking his breath away. When Owen finally managed to wrench backward, he gazed up at Jack in confusion.

Jack placed his hand on Owen's cheek as he spoke, "I'm sorry I never noticed it before."

With a small smile, Ianto stood and approached his lovers, first removing Jack's coat then placing a lingering kiss to his lips before turning and kissing Owen. After loosening his tie, he took Jack's and Owen's hands, leading them to the bedroom.

Jack was on his back on top of Owen's large bed while Owen and Ianto licked and sucked at his hard cock. Moaning loudly, Jack bucked his hips when both their mouths met at his leaking tip, their tongues working in tandem. Breathlessly, he called out, "I'm coming."

When Jack came, Ianto took everything into his mouth before grabbing Owen behind the neck and swapping it between them. While enraptured watching his beloved Ianto and his new love, Owen lustfully kiss, Jack sat up and reached into the side drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube. Roughly, Jack took hold of Ianto and Owen's wrists and pulled them over to him. Positioning them side by side on their hands and knees, Jack poured the lube onto each of their tight entrances. Standing behind them, Ianto on the left, Owen on the right, he used one hand on each to begin loosening and stretching them as they kissed deeply.

Once he felt they were ready, he started by slowly entering Ianto as he continued to work Owen with his right hand. While he began thrusting into Ianto faster, he spoke, "You two seem awfully used to this. How many men had you been with while I was away?"

Owen laughed as he replied, "I lost count. You remember, Ianto?"

Between moans, Ianto answered, "Counting the pizza boy we sucked off? Thirteen."

Pushing in deeper, Jack purred, "I'm sure you took dutiful notes. Later, you're going to tell me about each one."

When Jack pulled out of Ianto, the Welshman let out a disappointed moan making Jack smirk, "For a triad to work, you have to learn to share, Cariad."

Owen kissed Ianto's pouting lips, answering, "Oh don't worry, Ianto's an expert on sharing."

Jack wrapped his right hand around Owen's chest as he knelt behind him. Using his left hand, Jack pushed himself slowly inside of Owen, allowing him time to adjust. Once he was all the way in, Jack pulled Owen up so that his back was flush against Jack's chest. As Jack began thrusting slowly, Ianto knelt in front of Owen and began sucking him deeply while Owen fingered him from behind. Jack peppered kisses along Owen's neck before turning his head and fervently pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Owen moaned deeply as Jack thrust against his prostate, causing him to suck even harder on the older man's tongue.

Ianto began working his way up Owen's torso, licking at his abdomen then softly biting at his nipples before reaching his neck. Taking both of them in his hands, Ianto jerked them in time with Jack's thrusts. As Owen began to reach climax, Jack released his mouth and caught Ianto in a deep kiss, allowing Owen to rest his head on Ianto's shoulder. When Jack felt Owen reaching his climax, he pulled the doctor in closer and buried himself deep inside, coming moments after Owen orgasmed. Gently laying Owen down on the bed, Jack knelt and finished Ianto with his mouth.

After positioning Ianto to lie next to Owen, Jack crawled off the bed and made to leave the room. Ianto called out, "Leaving so soon?"

Jack turned back and smirked, "Oh, I'm just getting something to drink; I'm not done with you two yet."

Ianto relaxed and nestled into Owen's arms. Softly, Owen purred, "That was amazing."

"Jack's the best. I suppose that after 150 years, a person picks up certain skills."

"No, I mean it felt . . . right. Him with us: it's what we've been looking for."

Ianto gazed into Owen's eyes, seeing relief and happiness written in them. After tenderly kissing him, Ianto curled in closer and replied, "I've never been happier than I am right now."

Once Jack returned and after several more rounds, Ianto and Owen dozed peacefully at his sides while Jack vowed he would never leave them again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This was a blast to write. <em>


End file.
